Touch
by betterthensomethingsoutthere
Summary: While Jane has always ignored her stray thoughts about Maura sometimes things happen that make her actually look at them. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Rizzoli & Isles. 

Jane was having a day. While after today she was off duty, it wasn't coming fast enough. She could feel the burnout behind her eyes. _Need a break...need a drink...need a keg_. She closed her eyes rubbing at them. It felt as if she saw one more body her brain would explode and every time she closed her eyes all she would see were dead faces. _How does Maura deal with it? She spends more time with the bodies then I do..._Jane was thrown out of her thoughts as her coffee was knocked into her lap by a stray paper football. "Damn it Korsak!" Jane jumped out of her chair wiping at the coffee running down her leg. Korsak sputtered for a moment, "Don't look at me, it was Mr. Wide-shot over here." Frost was trying to keep from grinning but a chuckle escaped anyway. "Perfect, you know what, you two are buying my lunch all next week to pay for this dry cleaning bill." She dabbed at it with a fistful of diner napkins before tossing them in disgust and storming out, half to try and fix her pants and half so she wouldn't keep hearing Frost and Korsak snort trying to not laugh.

"Jerks." She jabbed angrily at the elevator button then glared at her watch. 2 hours, then she could have a drink, go home, play with Joe and do something to reset her brain. _Did I make plans with Maura? Did Mom make me agree to anything? _She wracked her brain trying to make sure she hadn't agreed to something and forgotten. _Oh well, they'll call to remind me anyway if I did_. The thought of no plans seemed glorious. Jane grimaced, the coffee had cooled into an uncomfortable wet spot.

Jane tossed another shredded brown paper towel into the waste basket. She frowned at the spot, she knew she was only making it worse. Little bits of paper towel had adhered to the material. "Just great. I liked these pants." Jane left the ladies room and headed for Maura's office. _I'd like being in there more if that painting didn't weird me out_..._and where did she even find chairs like that? They're ridiculous, and uncomfortable_.

Jane stalked into Maura's office. "Oh Jane! Um...hi!" Maura quickly clicked something off her screen and turned smiling. The smile quickly turned into a concerned frown, "Jane, what have you done to those pants?" "What did I do?" Jane gestured at the stain on her upper thigh angrily "It's actually what those idiots I work with did. I'm lucky they can aim a gun better then a paper football." Maura furrowed her brow, "I'm confused, a paper football?" "You know, you fold up the paper into a triangle and flick it through the goal." Jane held her hands up making a "goal" "You never played that in school did you?" Jane could guess the answer but asked anyway. "Well, no. I did have a game where I drew electron shells for various atoms and try to connect the electrons into shapes. It was very cute, I called them atom constellations." "Yeah, I bet it was adorable. Can you do anything for this?" Jane pointed at the quickly re-drying stain. "Oh, yes." Maura pulled out a purse...no it was too small...a clutch! That was the word. A moment later she pulled out what looked like a tube of chap-stick. "What's that?" Maura gracefully rose and swayed around the desk. There was no other word, she didn't step around it she just swished her hip around the corner. Before Jane could protest she was squatting in front of her, eye level with the stain, tube in hand. "This is just a pre-treater, you will need to get these dry cleaned." "Uh, yeah, thought I might have to." Jane watched as Maura laid a hand on her thigh for balance and the other rubbed the stick over her stain. Then as she started to work Maura ran her hand around to the back of Jane's thigh holding her still. Jane's whole body tensed as Maura's hand moved. Jane found herself preoccupied with Maura's hand on the back of her thigh. For some reason it made her heart jump a little, " Uh Maura, I could do that." Maura paused smiling up at her. _Man, her smile is so cheerful, how the hell is she that cheerful?_ "Don't be silly Jane, I don't mind." As she bent back to work Jane felt her fingers squeeze a little. Jane chewed the inside of her lip and looked down. Maura was definitely intent on that stain. It looked like the stain offended her somehow. _And she always looks so damn nice, why can't I look that put together? _Jane could answer her own question, it involved uncomfortable shoes and waking up early. _Really? Her shoes match that stupid purse...clutch...bag thing. And how much did that necklace cost? It looks like what my little cousins string together, and is she really comfortable with her neckline that low? I mean...it's pretty low...I know she's practical about sex...very practical. At least she does have nice breasts. Whatever she's wearing they look really firm. I wonder if they are that firm...they... _Jane realized where her thoughts had wondered, a little shaky she pulled her leg out of Maura's grip. "It's fine...leg was going to cramp standing like that." "Oh? I was bracing the back to avoid that, guess I had inadequate arm strength. I should spend more time on that when we're at the gym." Maura stood with that fluid grace straightening her dress. Jane just now noticed it was a sky blue kind of color. Looked good with her eyes. "That's a good color on you." Jane looked down eying where Maura had been rubbing the stuff in. Maura nodded very aware of that, "The color compliments my eye coloring and the gold tones in my hair. I felt the cut really accentuated the curvature of my hips. You agree?" Maura gave a little turn in those hazardous heels, "Yeah, your hips look great." Jane grimaced in her head _your hips look great? I should just finish it out and say she has a hot ass too. _Maura leaned against her desk and played with one of the gold colored balls on her necklace. "I had a great idea for this weekend. Since you enjoy beers so much and I was not adverse to the taste I thought we could try some micro brews at your place. I've been picking up individual bottles as I've come across ones that looked interesting. Since you enjoy beer and I would enjoy trying various lagers and ales I thought you wouldn't mind." "Maura, I think it's a great idea. Saturday?" _It's cute how she gets insecure when she's asking me stuff_"Saturday would be perfect." Maura gave her that gleeful but charming smile.

"Great! I need to head back so I can finish up before we're off the clock." Jane turned heading out of her office feeling a bit better. So she had plans now, at least they involved her couch and beers with Maura instead of something else.


	2. Chapter 2

Normally she would have gone out for drinks with Korsak and Frost but today she just wasn't up to it. As they were grabbing their jackets Frost called to Jane, "Hey Jane, you coming?" Korsak chuckled, "We'll make up the bill by buying you enough beer to swim in." "Nah, I don't think I'll risk the rest of my suit today. Just going to go crash." Jane grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair and walked past them, "Don't have too much fun." Korsak gave her a half salute and Frost a short nod, "Try staying out of trouble with your couch and tv." "Yeah thanks, I'll keep that in mind as long as a cop drama doesn't come on and I have to shoot the thing." She headed out the door, pulling up her phone as it buzzed she sent the call from her mom to voice-mail. _I can't put her off long...if it's important she can leave it in the message. _Her mother was on the list of things she wasn't up to at the moment. Just one night to be alone and vegetate some.

When she walked in Jo jumped about a foot high greeting her. "Hey there." A quick hello and petting for Jo, clothes changed, pizza ordered, TV on, beer in hand. Everything required for her mental detox was set. She flipped through and settled on a chick flick. Well, she thought it was a chick flick...then the woman's husband tried to kill her. She grimaced and sipped her beer as the wife started in on her husband with a baseball bat. "Wow...next please." Click...click...click...ding. Jane looked up as the doorbell rang. A generic greeting and a signature later cheeseburger pizza was open on the coffee table. Jo had settled with her head in Jane's lap comfy and eying the pizza. Click...stopped on a channel with a man and woman at some restaurant. Jane took a long swig as they made small talk on screen. He had always noticed her when he went into her shop. She was so happy he had finally asked her out. Jane pointed angrily at the screen with her pizza slice, "Then why didn't you ask him out?" _Of coarse I say that to the screen, but when was the last time I asked a guy out?_Jane stuffed pizza in her mouth annoyed at herself. She looked down at Jo, "Am I not aggressive? You know, I've tackled guys twice my size onto asphalt but can't ask one out." Jo wagged her tail happily. "Yeah yeah, guess you want food too huh? So needy."

Something was buzzing. Jane woke up and slowly connected the dots until she realized her phone was going off. "Shit." Half awake she flung a hand onto the table feeling for her phone. She could barely make out the chords of the funeral march. Flipping it open she croaked, "Yes Maura?"

"Morning Jane, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, just fell asleep on the couch."

"You know sleeping on the sofa can cause neck strain and back pain. You really should sleep with your spine in alignment."

"Yes doc, I'll keep that in mind. What are you calling for?"

"We have plans."

"Yeah, but...what time is it?"

"11:47, I was calling to confirm for this afternoon. I have quite a few varieties, I'll need help carrying them up unless you've injured your back. Have you stretched? Is there stiffness?"

Jane didn't move. "Hmmm...no...no stiffness. Right as rain."

"Good then, I'll be over around 4:00? Should I bring food?"

"You're bringing drinks, I can do food. Did you want to stay over?"

"That would make things simpler."

"Right, see you then."

"Ok, bye."

Jane dropped the phone onto the floor next to the couch, and opened one eye looking at Jo, "You have to pee don't you."

Before Maura called Jane had showered, dressed, walked Jo, and gotten food for dinner. Jane shook the little packet of feta cheese and shrugged as she poured it over the spinach salad. Jo watched her move about getting things together. "What?" Jane shook out the last of the cheese. "I can cook, but that doesn't mean I always have to." She grabbed the ominously playing phone, "On my way down."

"Ok"

She hung up and headed out. When she saw Maura she almost felt exasperated. "You know I didn't expect to go anywhere else tonight." Maura cocked her head confused, "Why would you think we were going somewhere else?"

"Did you look at yourself before you left, or do you manage to dress like that in the dark?"

Maura looked down at herself. "What?"

Jane took a moment. Maura was in a short deep green dress with fluttering material and shoes that no human should wear that looked strapped to her feet.

"This is quite comfortable and the fabrics are very casual. The dress is cotton and chiffon and the shoes are Christian Louboutin wedges."

"Oh, now it makes sense." Jane turned before she rolled her eyes pretending to have an itch. Maura cheerfully handed her a small box. "Those are a gift. I thought they would add some fun and authenticity to our evening."

Jane quirked an eyebrow at her and opened the lid. "Steins?"

"Yes, they're Oktoberfest steins from Munich."

"Maura...I think you're missing the point of beer."

"I've actually sampled a few since that night, the microbrewery sub culture is quite interesting." Jane couldn't help but smile at her. Give her something that she liked and Maura became an expert.

"I already feel more cultured."

Upstairs they sat down to Jane's salad and burgers. The salad was a compromise to not hear about calorie content on fries. Jane smiled and nodded while Maura explained the first brew. _Something German..._ Jane idly clicked her stein lid as Maura held up the bottle gesturing _She really does have nice hands...something soothing about the rhythm of her voice_. "So we drink now?" Jane held her stein up to be filled. "Yes." Maura drank slowly savoring the flavor and commenting on the sweet undertones of the light ale. Jane took a couple long drinks and declared it good enough to drink.

They tried an Oktoberfest Beer.

_Man, she really did her research. Holy crap she put a lot of thought into this. _They talked about Maura's experiences at an actual Oktoberfest, Jane laughed and told about going to fall fest when she was a kid.

Then an Optimator that was dark and rich.

_Shit, she really imported these. This stein must be over $100. At least they cost less then those shoes I bet. How does she always have her legs look so smooth. _"And I was sitting here last night watching some movie and the woman was saying to the man that she was so happy he finally asked her out, and I was thinking the whole time why didn't you ask him out? Then I realized I always wait for the guy to make the move, and if they don't I don't do anything. What if I've missed the perfect guy because he was shy?" Maura took a drink, "I doubt that. But I do see where your dominant energy could be intimidating." "Am I really? I mean, I flirt, that should be a hint, right?" Maura set her stein on the counter, "You flirt aggressively." "What does that mean?" "Well..in my experience you challenge them more then flirt. Some men could be intimidated." Maura could see Jane's annoyed retort and headed it off, "But, I don't think you would like a man that was that easily intimidated." Jane, for lack of a better word, pouted into her beer. Maura reached across laying her hand on Jane's, "Don't worry, probability states there is someone out there that is ideal for you." Jane looked up at her then down at her hand. _Is her hand always this soft? _"If you were a guy, would you hit on me?" Maura took a moment and eyed Jane up and down. Jane couldn't stop from squirming, it felt like Maura was undressing her with her eyes. "Yes." "Just yes? No why?" "You have symmetrical facial structure which is a big part of attractiveness, you appear healthy, and have attractive secondary sex characteristics." "Secondary sex characteristics?" Maura smiled and patted her hand, "Jane, it means you have nice breasts and hips." Jane chocked on her beer at hearing her thoughts about Maura from earlier repeated. "Uh...thanks?"

Followed by a Premium Lager sweet and full. "So Maura, would you ask out a guy that you thought was hot?" "Well, yes." "Just like that. Hi, nice to meet you. Dinner somewhere at 7?" "Not that abrupt, I would speak to them. If it went well, it could be worth continuing." Maura took another drink and finished hers, "I'm going to put the rest in your fridge and get ready for bed." Jane nodded and started drinking to finish hers, she turned watching Maura bend over sliding the drinks into her fridge. _Nice breasts and hips...heh, might as well add hot ass then. _Jane snorted. Maura glanced back at her, "Did you say something?" "Oh...no...uh..choked a little." Maura closed the door leaning next to Jane on the counter, "It's actually inaccurate that German beer is served warm. They simply serve it cold as apposed to ice cold." "I can see where that would confuse people." Maura touched her shoulder giving a soft squeeze as she disappeared into Jane's bedroom for her overnight bag. Jane scowled at her drink. _Does it mean something then that I like her secondary sex stuff? I wonder if Maura...no...no way._

They laid side by side in Jane's bed. Maura in a night...outfit was the best word Jane could find. Something silky that clung to her body. Since Jane had started poking her stray thoughts about Maura...her hands...her breasts...her legs...her hips...she was noticing more things she liked. "Ok...I know I keep bringing this up, but it bothered me. You seemed pretty sure, have you ever asked someone out?" Maura rolled onto her side facing Jane, "I've asked a few people out." "Did it go well?" Maura shrugged, "Decently so, but since I'm single not that successful overall." "...have you ever asked a woman out?" Jane felt her heart rushing as she asked, afraid Maura would read something into her asking...or not read anything into it. "A couple of times." Jane leaned up in bed. "A couple of times? Really? Wait, so are you into women?" Maura shrugged again, "Sexuality, especially for women, tends to be a very fluid thing. If you find yourself compatible with someone I don't feel gender is a primary concern in modern times." Jane lay back down stunned. _I shouldn't be surprised though...it seems to make sense_. "Why do you ask Jane?" A million panicked thoughts ran through her head. "Oh, just curious." That seemed to satisfy her. Maura soon drifted off to sleep while Jane turned and tossed finally managing to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was shining as Jane stretched and smiled at the pleasant morning. Then she remembered last night, and asking how Maura felt about women. _Oh God, shoot me. _Jane turned, but Maura was already up. She took the moment alone to face-palm and smack her face into the pillow as she groaned. _Ok, ok...just...be cool. If Maura wasn't freaked out no reason for me to be freaked out. Calm, calm. _Jane got out of bed and went to see where Maura was. Maura was up and dressed already in a different dress and heels. "Maura?" Jane ran a hand through her sleep tossed hair. "Morning." Maura set out two plates of fruit and crepes and coffee. Jane blinked at the food, "How long have you been up Maura?" "I'm accustomed to waking up around 6:00am. Besides, I'm going to a charity luncheon this afternoon." "Oh, that's cool." _That's cool? Very smooth Jane. _Jane slid onto one of the stools and started in on the crepes. "I really had all the stuff for this in my kitchen?" Maura nodded washing off her plate. "Mmmph...this is good!" Maura blushed a little, "Thank you, I just thought it would be something nice to do." Jane took another bite, "A lot better then leftover pizza. Did you already eat?" "Yes, and I took Jo out. I wanted to do something to help me wake up. I didn't drink quite enough water last night to fully counteract the dehydration." _ I could try and explain that worrying about that defeats the purpose of drinking...nah...these crepes are crazy good. Did I really have all this stuff in my fridge? At least it was all still good. _Jane finished off her plate and was thinking about hopping in the shower when Maura came out of the bedroom with all her things, "I need to get going. Last night was a lot of fun, and now that we already have the supplies here we can do it again much easier." Jane chuckled, "It was very authentic Maura." Maura gave her that beautiful happy smile, "And if you're really that concerned about not being aggressive in romantic interactions, then you should just ask someone out Jane." Jane walked her to the door, "I'll put that under advisement. I'll see you tomorrow Maura, thanks for coming over." Maura smiled and they hugged. _Just the normal casual hug we've done a million times. Not thinking about how her waist feels...or how she smells. I mean, I always thought she smelled good...and she's always been soft...and I always liked hugging her...does that mean I liked her this whole time? I wonder if her lips are soft too...damn it! _Maura pulled away and Jane smiled sliding her hands along Maura's tiny waist. She held the door for Maura. Jane stood there as she walked down the hall completely confused. She was torn between how the shoes made her hips sway and the fact that she could walk in them at all. 

Jane locked the door and looked down at Jo, "I bet she fed you too." Jo gave a short bark tongue lolling out. "You like her too huh? Oh shit, Ma!" Jane quickly dug her phone out from under a towel in the kitchen. Sure enough, 2 new voicemails and all her missed calls were from her mother. Grumbling Jane called her back, "Hi Ma, sorry I missed your call I had plans with Maura last night." A very annoyed voice came through the phone, "Ma? I had a daughter once, but she disappeared and never returned my calls." "It's been one day. I was busy." "Too busy to take 5 minutes to call your mother. Are you at least coming to dinner tonight?" Jane grimaced, "Yeah I can make that. I'll see you at 5?" Her mother snorted, "If you want to make up for ignoring me come over earlier and help." "Ok Ma, I'll be over around 3:00." "Ok, Janey, you can help with the cake." "Cake? Are we celebrating something?" "We're celebrating everyone being in the same room together. For me, that's a big deal." "Ok ok, Ma. I'll be over soon." "Good, see you then. I love you." "Love you too Ma." Jo had followed her into the kitchen and was drinking happily. "That actually went really well." 

Jane hugged her ma walking into the guest house at Maura's. She looked around for the woman that was giving her so much confusion and sighed when she realized it would just be her, Ma, and Frankie. "You did come! I want you to ice the cake." "Good to see you too Ma." "You know I'm happy you're here, now here's the icing and a butter knife. Use the flat side so it's smoother." "I know how to ice a cake." "I know you do, I'm just being helpful." Jane stood at the counter can of butter-cream icing in hand and knife in the other. Jane stared at the cake _Then you should just ask someone out..._Glop of icing on the top center. She could just spread it around. _Ok, then should I just go to a bar? Yeah, because there are so many winners picking people up at bars. _She started working the icing around to the sides, her mother came by and gave her a nod of approval, "When you're done, set the table for me." "Ok Ma." _Did Maura ask the chicks she dated out or did they ask her? _Little swooping motions on the sides to make it pretty. _I should have asked...well, I wasn't really thinking though. More like panicking._ _I wonder what a date with Maura would be like. Hell, I don't even know if she would say yes. Wait, why am I wondering if Maura would say yes if I asked her out. Hell, why am I thinking about asking Maura out? ….am I attracted to Maura? _The knife stopped mid swooping motion. Jane scowled and went back to work on the cake. _Great, that's all I'll be able to think about at dinner..._

Monday morning Jane dropped into her desk chair coffee in hand. She had a mission. She was going to figure out if she was attracted to Maura. Jane took deep breaths as she rode the elevator down. _Soy chai latte. I think that's right...yes, it's right...I've heard her order this a hundred times. _Jane turned the corner toward her office drinks in hand. _Deep breath _She went through the open door, "Morning Maura, hey I got you some..." Maura was leaning against her desk wearing a plum colored sheath of a dress that highlighted every smooth curve of her body with heels to match. She was intent on the open folder in one hand...and coffee in the other hand. "...coffee." "Morning Jane." That smile was amazing. Just open and warm...Jane gave herself a mental shake and chuckled, "Guess I got you a chai for when you're done with that." Maura eyed her for a moment, "Soy?" Jane nodded. Maura set her drink down and went for the cup in Jane's hand. "Glad I could help." Jane grinned. "That coffee was terrible. I much prefer chai or an herbal tea in the mornings anyway." Maura set the folder on her desk and turned back to Jane. "How was dinner?" Maura sipped at her chai with a euphoric expression that clicked Jane's brain off for a moment, "Uh.." _Ok...I found that attracticve_ "It was...awkward." "Mmmmm...I'm sorry Jane. Your mother has been having terrible difficulty dealing with all this. Her entire life has unexpectedly changed." _Right...this is __not a sexy conversation...steer it back around. _"So what were you up to last night? I know Ma invited you to dinner." Maura nodded, "I already had plans to go to a wine tasting at _Fruit de la Vie. _They just opened and were offering some collector's vintages for a few patrons." _I am so out of my league_ "Well, that sounds...fancy." "Jane, it wasn't really. Just a small group of people who like wine." Maura fidgeted a moment, "It was actually rather uncomfortable. I think one man was trying to hit on me, but was doing so poorly I can't tell if he was or not. I would much rather have been there with you." _That's a hint right? Was her telling me to ask someone out a hint? Am I really dense?_ "Uh Maura, I've been thinking about what you said. About how I should just ask someone out." "Oh?" Maura's finger twitched against the desk. "Yeah, I think it may have been good advice." "Always glad to be helpful." _I'm not imagining things. Her finger definitely twitched and now she sounds a little breathy, her pupils are doing that thing she always points out. I can do this, I am going to do this because if I don't it's going to drive me insane. _"So Maura. Would you like to go out to dinner with me?" Maura gave her an entirely new smile over the rim of her chai latte. Coy with just a touch of darker things promised. "I thought you would never ask."


	4. Chapter 4

*warning - this chapter contains things of a graphic nature*

Jane was watching tv at home. Well, watching would be a strong word. Mostly she was thinking over how she had asked Maura out. On a date. _It is a date. How do guys do this? Thinking up things to do is hard. I mean, what if she doesn't like it? Is this what I put guys through every time we went out? _Jane mentally smacked herself and got up to get ready. _Just get through dinner first._ _Shit. Where should I take her? She likes that tiny overpriced Italian place. At least I know what to do with all the silverware there. _That settled she made an attempt to tame her hair and pulled on a jacket. It was pretty much what she would wear to work, just happened to be comfortable and nice enough for a date. 

She pulled up in front of Maura's and remembered all the jerks who sat and honked for her. Jane got out of the car. She had barely rung the bell when Maura pulled open the door grinning, "Hi Jane." She was wearing another tiny dress that fit her curves like a glove, some deep red the color of wine. Her hair looked so delicate and lovely. "You look amazing." _She looks nervous too, fidgeting. Heh, she's nervous about going on a date with me. _For some reason this made Jane feel a hundred times better. _Well, if I'm going to play the guy I'm going to do it well._ Jane used her longer stride to get a little ahead of Maura and open the car door for her. Jane slowly relaxed as they drove and talked like they always did, she didn't miss Maura giving her smokey glances. Jane had called ahead just to be sure so their table was ready. Jane leaned back sipping her beer, "This is really nice, we can skip the awkward getting to know you. We already know each others faults." Maura daintily wiped her mouth sliding the napkin back in her lap, "And we've discussed our sexual preferences." Jane chocked on her beer, "Uh...*cough* yeah I guess we have done that." Her brain frantically reeled through every sex conversation she had with Maura which led inevitably to having sex with Maura. _How must her face look if I were kissing her neck...caressing her back...if I had her legs wrapped around me...hands in my hair...while I _"Alfredo?" Jane looked confused, "Huh?" "I'm thinking about getting the chicken alfredo. Their sauce is incredibly creamy here." Jane couldn't stop a light blush and closed her mouth that was slightly open for some reason, "Sounds great." Jane played with her straw, "So speaking of sex, have you ever? I mean, with a woman? You know..." her hands miming something vague but rude, "...that with a woman?" "Do mean have I had intercourse with a woman?" Jane couldn't stop herself from looking around, she leaned in talking a bit softer, "Yes, that." Maura smiled a mysterious little smile laughter in her smokey eyes, "Perhaps." Their waiter managed to derail the conversation with asking about their food. Maura danced around the subject through dinner. The way her lips wrapped around each bite. How every time she leaned to pick up her glass that dress drew her eyes to the soft beautiful breasts nestled within. Jane was having trouble focusing on the meal. They contemplated dessert like they always did and never got anything. They went dutch as usual then Maura said she was going to the bathroom before they left. Of coarse that meant Jane suddenly needed to pee too. Jane followed her down the little hallway to the restrooms. Maura stopped suddenly and checked that no one was behind them. Before Jane could fully understand what was happening she had arms full of Maura. A few things registered in a few seconds. _Those are lips. God she's soft. She smells nice. That's her tongue! _While Jane's brain had a picnic her body came online in double time. Her hands sliding the curve of Maura's back down that soft fabric to the swell of her ass. She pulled drawing Maura tighter against her. A small gasp from Maura only fired Jane up more. Jane took over the kiss leaning her back a little so her face tiled up as their lips touched...tasted...devoured. Jane's kissing moved to her neck, that smooth creamy curve. Maura's eyes fluttered at the feel of those hot lips leaving a trail along her skin. "Jane..." her name whispered as she kissed and felt along this divine creature in her arms. Jane pulled away a little cupping Maura's cheek. "We need to go. Now." Maura nodded breathless, "My place is closer." 

The drive to Maura's was the most frustrating drive Jane had ever made. Rather then waiting and patient Maura took the initiative to lean over to start kissing along Jane's neck. Jane's knuckles on the steering wheel were white and her breathing shallow. At a red light Maura sucked then gently nibbled at Jane's earlobe, "Maura...if we crash...sex in the street would be awkward." Maura backed off a little but still sat next to her somehow being provocative with every movement. At the next light Jane grabbed her kissing hard and hungry. She took off from the light with Maura wide eyed and panting pressed against the seat. 

Jane took calm breaths as Maura dug out her keys and opened the door. Jane followed her in and locked the door behind them, then followed into Maura's bedroom sitting on the edge of the bed. Sitting there she felt nerves creeping back in. Even though she knew Maura and was comfortable with her, this was still a first. Maura gave her a coy smile and stepped out of her shoes. She put Jane in mind of a cat as she fluidly came to her and straddled her lap. Curious, Jane leaned back giving her room. Maura smiled that dark sexy smile and reached behind unzipping her dress. Jane smirked and pulled Maura down on top of her kissing and nipping along her neck and shoulders. Her hands worked the dress down Maura's body as she writhed making little moans at the feel of lips and teeth. Maura stepped off the bed letting the dress slide the rest of the way tot he floor. Jane stared a moment and suddenly fully understood the point of a Victoria's Secret. Maura was in a Jade green bra that hugged her breasts and made it seem like they would surely spill out any moment. Her panties looked like a second skin wrapped around her thighs and...Jane swallowed hard knowing it was her turn. She stood. Suddenly Maura was behind her pulling her jacket off, it flew off into a corner. Shirt, belt, pants, and shoes joined the jacket in flying out of the way. "Jane." Maura slid a finger down Jane's stomach watching as she quivered, "To answer your earlier question," a finger slid along the waistband of Jane's simple cotton panties dipping closer and closer to things that made Jane's body tighten, "Yes. I do know what I am doing." Maura's hand snuck behind Jane and with a knowing flick unhooked her bra. Before Jane realized she had pulled a hard nipple into her mouth running her tongue around it in little circles. Jane let out a few gasps steadying herself on Maura. Maura's hands caressed down her sides and hooked over her panties. Maura pulled them down with her as she sank to a kneel in front of Jane. Looking up she let Jane see the need and love and want on her face then saw it reflected on Jane's. "I have wanted this for a very long time." Maura firmly held onto Jane as her lips and tongue wrapped around Jane's clit sucking gently. "Holy fuck! Maura!" her fingers dug into Maura's hair wanting her to never stop. Maura set a rhythm of gentle sucks and fast licks over her clit feeling Jane's legs tremble. Maura leaned back, a hand pulling Jane's out of her hair. "Lay back." Jane nodded laying back on the bed. Maura kissed the inside of her thigh letting her fingers trace over Jane's lips before dipping inside her. "Oh..." Jane writhed at that first wave of pleasure as Maura's fingers curled and stroked inside her. Maura smiled as Jane's eyes rolled then closed lost in the feeling. She shifted to keep her fingers going while her mouth moved back over Jane's aroused clit. The moment she pulled it back into her mouth Jane arched. "Maura! Keep that up...don't stop...oh please don't stop." She made sure to keep her rhythm steady as she felt Jane's body grow tenser and tenser before finally Jane let out a screaming moan and wrapped her thighs tight around her head. "Oh fuck!" Her body bucked against Maura's fingers, her own hands digging into the bed. "Holy shit Maura, when did you learn to do that?" Maura crawled up beside her, the soft fabric of her underwear rubbing pleasantly along Jane's skin. "I'm a doctor. I know lots of things." Jane turned to her. "You'll have to teach me then." Jane pulled her in for a warm and satisfied kiss. Maura smiled, "It will be my pleasure." as she reached behind and tossed her bra off the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue 

Jane woke up confused. This was not her bed. _Oh wait, I'm at Maura's. We went out last night. _Her body tensed, _we had sex...WE HAD SEX! _Jane didn't know if she wanted to panic or not, but a hand sliding across her stomach made her turn and follow that flawless skin up to the beautiful face smiling at her. "Morning." Maura ran her hands over Jane's smooth stomach enjoying the feel. Jane felt her entire body relax, she smiled and kissed Maura's forehead softly breathing in her scent. Maybe she wouldn't panic, maybe there was no reason to. "Morning."


End file.
